


WATCH ME RE-WRITE X6 BUT ITS REALLY MUCH WORSE

by Vbneso



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sad Robots, Sharing a Bed, Sigma really rocked Zero’s shit, X6 - Freeform, oh but it’s not sad for long okay, someone help our little philosopher X, sorry - Freeform, very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vbneso/pseuds/Vbneso
Summary: I re-write X6 because why not-Did I make XZero canon in this? Yes.Did I make this really sad? Yes.Will the end pay off because I broke my own heart writing it? Yes.Do I have another unfinished project? Yes.Why did I do this? Yes.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me, this is gonna be so EDGY

> Prologue

* * *

X clutched the hilt of the saber, it’s iridescent-gold paint was chipped in some places. The marks of its extensive use orchestrated the love and passion that was expressed when it was wielded. It was a majestic swirl of godly power, a melodic soprano of destruction and death. It held stories of perseverance, devotion, and pain; all that had unfolded in front of X. Tears slipped down his face as he twisted it in his grasp, examining it closely.

X, in all of this, essentially was the angel’s trumpet. A sign of hope, purity, and comfort. A ray of morning light and a blue sky in the midst of a battlefield of mangled bodies and buildings. A clear path in the wake of an indiscernible tangle of morality and sin. The compass of progressive destruction, one to make way for the path. The soprano that called the souls from afar, to cross the rubble into the light of day.

No matter how many universes these powers seemed to be apart. They were inseparable. The cruel world against them.Where Zero had a horrible, definite fate set by his bastard creator. Destined to be his designation, an absolute value. His digit unchanging. He was the constant, a linear destiny that was clear to all. Amusing to some, devastating to others, especially to X. A flat line on a plane that’s view will accelerate into the horizon, not stopping for a moment to allow it to stretch just as far to catch up, because it cannot change by itself.

The other, a variable, an number that could last forever. One that would morph and change with the environment. While he could stand to change, that advantage was also his fateful downfall. He will never know true security. He will never experience a constant or stable emotion, or atmosphere. He is the path leader, and sometimes it is hard to choose one in time to lead the rest the right way. Sometimes he chooses wrong, because he is a variable. Imperfections are unavoidable.

Together they were an equality,

X=0. That was it. A balance of power, they were equals. Something that X and Zero were not able to find until they met, it was all they ever wanted. The fulfillment of their deepest desires existed between them. As long as they had each other, they were unstoppable.

And then _Sigma_ ripped them apart. Violently, like the swirl of a hurricane uprooting a tree from a forest. The connection that once held X and Zero’s faith strong had died with it. The hope that blossomed between them had been stomped out.

Just for his kicks.

X felt the heat of primal rage for Sigma build in his chest cavity. The pale, buzzing LED lights spinning around him as his vision centered onto the object he grasped tightly. X let more tears slip as he thought of his fallen comrade. He was innocent, a life that X lived to protect. The icy-blue eyes he’d sworn to bring into the new world of peace had been sealed shut by Sigma. Zero wasn’t a sin, he wasn’t an error to be corrected, like how Sigma saw him. He was the balance on the scale X teetered on, as well as all life. Now that he was gone, X was broken and left to fall. 

Alone.

X hung his head.

He couldn’t go on much longer, as much as he wanted to save the world, and change it-

What good could he do?

All Sigma ever did was come back.

Would life be better if they just let his rein go on?

Less reploids would be sent to their death in the long run after all...


	2. Unearth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero is found.
> 
> I will explore more of X’s feelings in the next chapter, do not fear lol.

_ The numbing mumbles of the crushingly large sea around Zero lulled him to blissful daydreams. The high density of the water cradling his broken body, Mother Nature dutifully comforting a damaged soul. One that had done his part to fight in her favor. _

_ The ache of loss faded into the blurry view of small shadows fluttering across faint beams of light, cycling too many times for Zero to count.  _

_ The clearer of paths stared numbly into the heavens from his dark, cold tomb. The hard ground beneath him a cruel reminder that even though he was at a peaceful rest, his connection to the warm, loving sunlight was broken. _

**_His_ ** _ warm, loving sunlight. _

_ It was his will to return that fueled him to travel. _

_ Zero would fight to feel that warmth, even if it was a fruitless attempt. _

_ At least he had fought. _

_ He had fought for him, and would fight for him a million times over. _

_ This valiant blonde-haired soprano of death would not give up so easily, even if he was missing ¼ of his and the angels trumpet’s melody. _

  
  
  
  


__ “Stacy! Come check this out!” Carry called, frantically waving her fiancé over.

The hot sand stung her bare feet as she struggled to support the weight of what she carried.

“A  _ reploid _ !?” Stacy dashed over to assist Carry, who was gritting her teeth, her messy red hair pulled back into a braid that was dusted with seawater and sand.

“-Well, half of one.” 

“A pretty one too…” Stacy mused, “A damn shame she’s beat up like this. Just look at all that blonde hair.”

Carry grabbed the other shoulder of the bot, it lacked a left arm to grasp. 

“Damn. She’s heavy, I bet we can scrap her for a couple hundred bucks at least!” Carry said as she helped Stacy lug the reploid across the beach.

“Ya’ think so?” Stacy smirked, wiggling her eyebrows,

“Maybe we can finally get married!”

“Oh, stop it-“ Carry gushed, wiping her hairline of the sweat she’d accumulated under the unrelenting heat, the fluffy black bob she once had was a greasy mess now.

“C'mon’ babe, let’s go to the market. It’s still 10, so maybe some hotshot tourists are still out lookin’ for some decorations!” Stacy jeered, lugging the broken body of the robot into the back of her old red truck.

  
  
  


It was ironic to say the least when 2 highly trained and skilled ocean animaloid recovery teams were unable to find Zero, yet a simple mechanic on vacation happened upon him so easily on a sunny afternoon almost a year later.

Dougalas was just enjoying a weekend off at Batraya Bay when it happened. He was looking around the local markets for anything that peaked his interest. 

So far he had an odd looking fruit and a trinket that resembled an Orca. After another 20 minutes of searching, he just so happened to see a metal scrap area, which he inspected immediately due to a growing crowd huddling around it.

As he pushed through the individuals, covering himself in a flurry of apologies and ‘excuse me’s’ letting his dipped head catch sight of the attraction.

It was Zero, the lost hero.One of Douglas’s frequents at his occupation, and one of the 2 reploids that defeated Sigma for the umpteenth time. His once silky, golden blonde hair was now drained of its color, and littered with sand, algae and plastic fragments. Not to mention he was in pieces, lacking his bottom half and left arm. Overall, looking really  _ really _ dead.

He really almost vomited up the chicken-wrap he had for lunch earlier, but he screamed instead.

“Huh? What’s ya’ problem, mate?” The lady behind the table furrowed her brow incredulously.

“Give him here!” He halfway ordered, kneeling in front of the short desk where Zero lay. Douglas pulled out jump cables and a variety of different tools from his calf-compartment and immediately began to get to work.

“Hey!” He looked up from fiddling with the devices to face the crowd, 

“Someone call the Hunters! Tell them I found Zero!” 

  
  


__

_ A dozen voices swirled around Zero, their sheer volume seemed to twist his metaphorical brain stem to the verge of snapping. His head pounded with an ungodly amount of pain that flowed among the vein-like circuits embedded in his eyes. He felt the overwhelming urge to rip them out right then and there. _

__

_ He felt electric jolts rocket through his body. Every time the wattage increased, his senses cleared. As the fog slowly dissipated, a tremendous amount of pain lowered itself onto Zero’s consciousness. It was as if he’d been lit on fire with charcoal made out of children’s screams. The pure emotional and physical agony he felt from 11 months of jet lag caused him to writhe in a pool of seawater and convulsions. _

_ Zero cried out, but he wasn’t sure it was audible. _

_ “Don’t worry, buddy, I got you.” A voice echoed from afar, and after a swift snapping noise, all the pain had slipped away, leaving him dazed and woozy. _

  
  
  


Douglas waved a hand in front of Zero’s face, 

“Zero?” 

Zero groaned, lifting his remaining arm up to shield his face from the sun, which was beating down relentlessly.

Once the glare faded, he caught sight of the shadow looming over him. “Doug?” He rasped, his throat wrung dry by saltwater and rust.

“Yes, yes- Zero— can you hear me?” Douglas took a much-needed seat next to the fallen red warrior.

“Ohh my Asimov you’re okay-“ He wiped the metaphorical sweat of his brow, grinning ear cone- to- ear cone.

“As okay as a dead man can be.” Zero quipped through static, his vocals distorted to Japanese, his default language.

“Still as goofy as always.” Douglas sighed, feeling his power drain quickly.

“Even in death.”

“...you might wish to disconnect me, I’m depleting your power quickly.” 

“Jigoku iya-“ Douglas shut his eyes, “you will die for good. Your battery is so damaged, it will surely destroy everything here if it truly dies.”

Zero nodded, looking straight up into the sky as a loud mechanical  _ whoosh  _ came in from behind, 

“Thank you, my friend.” Zero muttered, clutching Douglas’s hand, “How can I repay you?” 

“Let me finally upgrade your armor sets and then I’ll reconsider.” Douglas chuckled, passing out into mandatory sleep mode. Zero soon followed suit, getting wafted away into darkness to the nearing shouts of the Mobile Medbay staff.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. X cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X cries-  
> I think I may have made it too emotional but whatever-

A deafening blast rocked X to his core, snapping him out of his daze. He whipped around the corner in which he was hiding behind, buster charged to 100%, ready for any onslaught that might come his way. A reflex he had unfortunately was forced to develop in the bogs and smoke of war.

There lay a trainee, on the brink of motionlessness; he was cowering,  _ hesitating _ under the frame of an animaloid. The fear that must have pierced through him made him forget all of his training, leaving him a husk of a soldier. X had felt that fear before, it was that fear that he lost everything to. That very hesitation and freeze response of a helpless  _ animal _ that X oh-so despised with every fabric of his very being.

It was that helplessness he saw in that reploid that collapsed his composure. All the feelings he had bottled up for years had combusted, like a gas tank being impacted by the debris of a bigger mess. The contents of those hidden thoughts, muses, and emotions expelling themselves into the already static air.

In X’s desire to equalize; to find peace, like Mother Earth’s nature, would ignite a fire storm. The raw rage and anguish would be pushed out into the open, and the effects of such will twist with prevailing winds and the envitable distinguishing of oneself; his reputation.

The animaloid raised a limb to smash down of the helpless, paralyzed reploid, the mechanical hisses and screeches like a demon preparing to reap the life of that innocent warrior. Before that could happen, X fired.

-  
-

-

-

As the simulation glittered away into misplaced strings of data, the trainees looked around in confusion. Being abruptly interrupted from their ‘field training mission. Between fading walls and scattering floors, looks and words of confusion were exchanged. All up until one roaring voice cut through the white noise.

“THIS RIGHT  _ HERE- _ “ The whole room turned to locate the source of the noise, their commander stood on top of a ledge, gripping the wrist of a cadet. The poor low-ranked reploid was grimacing in pain and fear of the fearsome blue robot. His eyes bright green like a sea of rainforests; they were sharp and fierce, yet were clouded with sadness and loss. They lacked the bright, hopeful look they once glowed.

“- IS WHY YOU  _ DONT  _ **HESITATE** .” X threw the cadet to the front of the ledge, red coolant creating a trail along the space between his left eye and nose; it only added to his terrifying energy.

“THIS IS WHAT KILLS YOUR  **BROTHERS** .” X continued, leaning over to the cadet. X got very close to the face of the trainee, his nose almost touching the other’s in a rough snarl of dominance.

“EVERYONE YOU  **_LOVE-_ ** “ X’s voice faltered, the unbridled rage and raw emotion busting out of its heavy restraints flooded out onto these unfortunate victims. 

“EVERYONE YOU  **_CARE_ ** ABOUT-“ There was no stopping X’s outburst, the third one he had in the past week.

“-WILL  **_DIE-_ ** ” The cadet cowered under the blue bomber’s rage, 

“-HAD THEY BEEN RELYING ON  _ YOUR _ SORRY ASS.” The pure venom that dripped from X’s tone stung at the hearts of many. His once forgiving and patient manner had been stripped of him. He was now just a war-hardened general. Just like the men he used to despise so deeply for their incorrect approach to teaching.

Yet here he was, screaming out his lungs at a poor cadet.

“I’m tired of this  _ shit _ .” X spat, turning to the cadets,

“You’re all dismissed! Get out of my sight.” 

-

-

-

-

-

“X, maybe you shouldn’t be so tough on them.” Alia trailed X from the staff exit of the training area, her gentle voice bringing X down from the recent rage-high he experienced.

“He was sobbing in the locker room.” Alia put a hand on X’s shoulder, “X, you’re getting increasingly more aggressive lately. This is your third outburst this month.”

“This is leading somewhere bad.  _ Very bad. _ X, I’m not taking ‘I’m okay’ for an answer anymore”

X essentially broke down, he hadn’t ever talked about his feelings since Zero’s death. And now everything was falling apart around him. After a pause; the dams that held his flood of emotions finally burst under the pressure that cracked at its foundations.

“I don’t even think I’m X anymore.” X choked, hot tears cascading down his pale cheeks, he fell apart in the hallway; not even bothering to dry his own tears; his hands clenched into tight fists.

“I failed.” X sobbed, face burning with anguish.

“I wasn’t able to save him, I wasn’t able to fulfill the promise I made him. It’s so pitiful of your general to act this way but I can’t handle it anymore!”

“Woah woah  _ woah.”  _ Alia’s eyes widened, “First it all, what promise?” She gave him a worried and slightly incredulous look.

“Second of all, X there’s nothing any of us could have done.” Alia put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“You did your best.”

“It still wasn’t  _ enough!”  _ X cried, “I let him die!” His emotions flared up again; almost causing a big outburst again.

“Zero deserves better than what he got.” X hugged his arms together tightly,

“But- I can never make it up to him…” he trailed off, the flood of tears still ever-so-strong.

“I said I’d never leave him.” X sniffled, “I promised him I’d always find him if we were ever torn apart.”

When X couldn’t even muster up the strength to explain any further he was met with Alia pulling him into a tight embrace. She seemed to have such a warm aura, and X felt so calm in her arms. Her whole character equated to that of a mother. A source of direction, comfort, and someone who was always there for you.

“You need help...” She started, holding X’s head close. The taller girl let a few mournful tears fall.

“Things don’t always go according to plan, X. No matter how perfect the situation is. You blaming yourself will not solve anything-“ Alia squeezed him tighter.

“We have to take care of this problem before it escalates. You are very powerful, but you can’t let your loss take control.” She squeezed him tighter, bowing her head.

“I will get something sorted out for you, okay?” Alia stroked the back of his helmet affectionately.

X nodded softly, sobs getting smaller and more distant.

“I was going to tell you that you had a mission but,” Alia parted from X, sniffling and looking him in the eyes,

“I think you’d be better off on leave.” She pecked him on the gem, making it glow brighter than the dim maroon it formerly was, 

“Feel free to join me and the Navigators if you don’t wish to be alone?”

Alia gestured for X to walk with her, 

“I deeply regret not addressing this earlier, X. There’s no excuse for us to just leave you to your own devices like that.”

X humbly nodded to himself, still feeling the remnants of anguish for his beloved fallen comrade- but it has lessened a bit. The comfort Alia provided that day would be the decision that saved life as they knew it from a doom that would befall them had they lost X to the madness of grief.

  
  
  



	4. Alot of questions butTHERES NO TIME FOR THAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero wakes up confused and delirious but it's okay we can answer his questions later because its love time

* * *

While on his daily break X assisted in mapping some of the newer patrol areas; already knowing first hand how they looked, he could accurately note any danger that could threaten a Hunter. He also occasionally fetched refreshments or traded paperwork for the busy navigators as repayment for their company. With him, the mood was brighter than it had previously been, and they had even burst out laughing at X’s jokes a couple times during a lunch rotation. 

The thought of a potential extended leave consisting of these activities made X feel a little bit better about his situation. He felt as if the presence of others kept his old mentor’s seat in his heart warm for the time being. 

Deep down, X knew Zero would never come back, and that he was stuck with the imprint of that red warrior’s presence on his being. He would hold it forever, no one else could _ever_ be able to take a seat there. The thought was morbid and heart-sinking, but X was partly glad it was there. That is…

 ** _Zero’s_** spot.

No one could take it. No one could get rid of it. Not because of the trauma attached to losing the closest person to him, someone X admired and trusted with 

much more than his life; it was out of respect. 

Zero _earned_ the right to be there. The modesty, the respect, the way he talked to X; he spoke to no one with the amount of affection and fondness and pure _love_ other than X. Everything he did, from giving his own life to the very way he _looked_ at X, it was something X would dedicate a billion terabytes of data to if he could.

X had little to no regrets up until now, which Zero’s death would join all the tragedies that X had come to peace with. He took full responsibility for what he has done in the past, but the thing that has been plaguing him for almost the entirety of his activation time was the fact he never knew if Zero felt the same way about him. X concretely knew Zero cared about him, but all the time they had spent apart had made X doubt himself again.

A while after X pieced Zero back together after his first death, Zero met a girl named Iris through Repliforce, that was when they started to drift.. And that event drove X’s headspace down a couple kilometers.

Iris was beautiful; with her soft flowing brown hair and soft skin- equating to a much larger appeal value than X. She not only was beautiful on the outside, but even more _gorgeous_ on the inside. Iris had a huge heart, one of pure gold at that. She never once raised her voice, or her buster at anyone until right before her death. 

And X, he had killed many without a second thought. 

He sobbed to himself most nights thinking this way. He often wished to simply not exist, but the only thing stopping him was his duty to bring an end to Maverickism. A job he once took with a strong will and bright eyes, yet as of now he had given up. He used to see himself as a kind, gentle person who only wanted peace but now he looks in the mirror and sees a fool. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to enjoy Iris, but…

The impact of her existence on X’s subconscious made him feel even worse. He felt so selfish for wanting Zero to be with someone like _him,_ instead of Iris.

Why was he created if all this was bound to happen? Why is the symbol of peace the root of violence?

Did Zero have to die? Did anyone?

Is peace even achievable?

X used to read human history documentation almost endlessly when he was first activated and almost immediately noticed a pattern over the time period humans have existed. There was always conflict. No matter what, somebody would suffer fates worse than death. No matter what, someone would always be killing each other over differentiations in ideologies.

So where did his efforts in making peace get the world? Why did X even try? 

_Why not just join Zero to rest?_

After that concerning thought, X quickly shoved the thought out of his mind, stuffing it into what he hoped was a metaphorical recycle bin to be permanently deleted later. He switched over to a relevant topic; how he would spend his extended leave granted by General Signas.

He promised himself to utilize his break mindfully, and that he would have to treat the reploids under his wing to something nice as an apology for his behavior earlier that week. He felt nothing short of guilty for snapping on all of those young droids with no reason. Especially the one he had manhandled. It's not what his previous mentor would have done, or taught him to do. To relieve his shame, and to make it up to them he began seeking ways to reward them.

After consulting a select group of Navigators, he decided that taking them out on the town to drink and eat would be nice. His squad was smaller than most, so it would be easy to manage. He was elated at the idea of all the silly antics his students would take home and share. At this point, he found the fact that Signas would reprimand them fun too. The giggles that would be exchanged behind his back sounded liberating.

“I think that's a great idea, X.” Alia smiled warmly, she picked up her PDP (portable data pad) and got up from her chair so another Navigator could do their own shift.

“You really think so?” X grinned, for the first time in a very long while. The only times the corners of his lips would raise was in a worn, teary-eyed half-smile; one that would poorly hide away his true emptiness. One that showed how many times his soul had been chipped away at. But at this moment, something in the ruins of his psyki glowed, and the heavy looming grief above his forehead has lessened. It seemed like things started to clear up out of the storm, and the sun would shine again.

Not so brightly, but there would be light.

-

-

-

-

-

Zero flexed the fingers on his right hand, observing the faux tendons and thin bones shift under his tightly-gloved hand. He sat up, stretching. Joint fluid popped as he did so, his face twisted into a grimace. It felt good to stretch now that he had the bottom half of his body again.

-Well, not _his_.

Washed-out green, white, and old navy blue limbs had replaced his galiant crimson red ones. As much as he disliked the horrible paint job and rounded design he couldn't really complain about it since he actually had a functioning body now. He also wouldn't want to disrespect one of his friends, and the man who rebuilt him, Douglass. 

He was the head mechanic, and Zero was grateful to have him as a teammate. He was a joy to talk to whenever you were under the blowtorch, not to mention his exceptional job.

He felt power surge through his skeleton, cool blood ran through his veins. He inhaled. Dry air, stale, but it was at least dry. A comforting contrast to the tissue-searing, tongue-soldering salty, humid air of the bay he was found in. How he ended up there was beyond him, and he really questioned it now.

“ _Wasn't Sigma’s base located in the desert?”_ he scrunched his brow with confusion.

“I know it's not the original, but it'll have to do for now.” Douglass’s voice cut through Zero’s thoughts,

“Normally, I would have waited until I could construct new limbs that were properly catered to your weight and build-” He fiddled with a small dodecahedron trinket to keep his hands busy. “-but I outfitted you with some spares so you could stand up and hug X when you saw him.” He chuckled.

Zero froze.

“X!” His hair stood on end, “ _Where is he_?! Is he okay!?” Zero’s voice rose an octave, breaking a bit as he jolted up. Some of the cords connecting him to Douglass’s machines were ripped off him, making an assortment of beeping sounds.

“Hey!” Douglass dropped his fidget toy and grabbed Zero, “Take it easy, big guy.” He scolded Zero, waving a finger at him, “He is okay, you will see him in a bit,” He sat Zero down, “Tsk. Be careful next time, you're not even welded!” He checked the seams where Zero was Frankenstiened together, unplugging the rest of the cords.

“Sorry.” Zero muttered quickly, bowing his head.

He looked at the ground, kicking his feet in embarrassment.

“It's okay, I should've put myself in your shoes,” Douglass gave Zero a warm grin.

“This is all so confusing.. But i'm sure you're just happy to see him again.”

Zero couldn't help but break out into what looked like a sob that lacked tears. The shock of everything that was happening, from being shot back into reality to abruptly, and the fact that he had picked up this sobbing behavior even though he was incapable of crying. But that was the least of his worries at the moment, and was again; another question gone unanswered.

Zero’s mind began to slowly work through the waterfall of emotion brought upon by the onset of memories from before he died for the second time.

“Is... _He_ gone?” He turned to a concerned-looking Douglass, who nodded _yes_. That was enough to make Zero break out into a wide smile of pride as a contrast to his previous sobbing noises..

Every time Sigma went down, Zero couldn't _not_ be overwhelmingly proud. It seemed like every time he saw that white-gloved blue buster arm shoot up a fist marking his victory he felt a jolt of inspiration. His drive. Like the first time X had gotten an A+ on his training tests. Zero was more than used to acing almost all of them, but when he saw X’s face practically _glow_ he felt his core palpitate.

Zero couldn't describe the emotion he felt when it set in that he would see that smile again. 

“When will he be here?” Like an excited puppy, Zero waited expectantly for an answer. He seemingly reached the end of his emotional rollercoaster and Douglass had finally gotten enough time to process what was going on.

“He is just getting off his shift with the Navigators.” He dialed X from a screen taken from the collectyof floating ones over his desk, “Be quiet while I call him- this will be a surprise.” He put a finger over his mouth while it rang, “He's been doing pretty badly these few

months.”

Zero grinned, unable to hide his pure happiness as he imagined how X would look when he caught sight of him. His core fluttered, he felt hot.

Zero questioned this feeling for what seemed like the billionth time since he'd met X. 

This time, he wouldn't make the mistake of putting the discussion of this topic with X any longer.

-

-

-

-

-

X knocked on Douglass’s office door. 

“Doug? You called?” He tried to peer through the blacked out windows before Douglass remotely opened it.

_And then he saw him._

X couldn't move. He only stood frozen in the doorway, the still air fell like settling dust. The sun's rays peeking through the dusty windows cut through the cool shadows making his upper red and gold armor glow. The blue eyes the other robot sported swirled and glistened with whitecaps like a churning body of water; he was thinking. X's mouth hung open, he felt the energy from his limbs being sucked into his core, the heavy beating of it felt as if it were drawn to Zero's; as if desperately trying to move closer to him. Even if it meant breaking through his chest.

Zero spoke first, after looking X up and down;

"X?" His voice was quiet and soft, it was smooth like the subtle crash of waves on the beach at twilight. It was deep, yet comforting and warm.

X still couldn't believe it. 

Before he could even move, Zero had pulled X into a tight embrace. It was silent, but a million words seemed to be exchanged between them. Meaningful conversations, the spilling of feelings, how much they missed each other.

"Zero..." Suddenly, X unclasped his chest armor, throwing it aside to fully embrace Zero. He pulled himself as close as possible as the red bot looked to Douglass for approval before taking off his own.

X's body was soft, and while pressed up against Zero he could adapt to every groove and edge. He was so warm, and every time he recirculated the air in his body, there was a new curve to explore. Zero's body was stiff, yet he provided structure for X to lean on. He was cool, and slick. X leaned his head on Zero’s upper chest, comforted by the cool structure as Zero was by his soft warmth.

They stood there silently for a few minutes; totally enveloped in each other's presence before they heard someone clear their throat.

Douglass shyly mumbled under his fist,

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a _lot_ of problems.." He trailed off, gestured to a map of the Arcadian Ocean and Sigma's former base. X and Zero looked at each other.

"We have a lot of questions, and another potential threat." he held up a mysterious-looking chip, that had a purple "G" on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for this-


End file.
